


Endurance

by Dylina



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Lust, M/M, Muscle whorship, Muscles, Nipple Play, Ogling, Rimming, Ripping Clothing, Roughness, Tibby burial, Training ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina
Summary: Unashamed horniness,.......Claude is turned on by Raphael working out in the training ground and reacts to his carnage urges.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten & Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Endurance

Over sleeping; It was a bad habit but one he did not plan to devote time to rectifying any time soon. Was it really so bad to grab a few extra Zzzs? Sleep was an energy source and one could never have enough of it. Claude should have started training at least 15 minutes earlier. He gathered that his absence would have been noticed. As the Leader of the Alliance he rarely had the luxury of being invisible. There was always someone trying to catch him unaware. Due to him appearing from seemingly nowhere as an heir to Duke Riegan, he attracted a lot of unwanted and undeserved suspicion. 

As oblivious as possible he slipped into the training ground. He moved with great care, observing the position of his shadow so it did not give way his position. All the thoughtful manoeuvres proved to be needless, there was only one other person insidd: Raphael. Claude sighed in relief as he allowed his body to ooze into a relaxed posture.

"Hey Raphael, where is everyone?" An easy smile formed on Claude's lips, Raphael was a true ally, someone he could let his guard down around. 

With a resounding 'clunk' the heavy armour Raphael was weight training with was dropped to the ground in an ungrateful heap. The sheer ferocity of the sound made Claude jump back slightly. "They went on a hike to train their stamina. I decided not to go. I am always left behind."

Claude strolled in a circle of curiosity around the ornate full body suits of armour. If he tried to lift more than one at a time it would be a painful and possibly disastrous ordeal. If he wasn't crushed under the giant mass then he would probably pull a muscle instead. Rachel's strength was more than impressive, it was legendary, especially when the power was all down to Raphael's hard work and not a crest. "Next time put the armour down gently. That clattering noise was loud enough to awaken the dead."

Raphael scratched the back of his head with a baffled expression across his sweaty brow. He was bathed in droplets from his exertion, standing just a stride away. Claude could feel the heat radiate from him. "Yeah, sorry that was pretty clumsy of me. My sister is always telling me off for that kind of thing. Why aren't you on the hike Claude? I thought you would be good at the endurance activities."

Sweat and meat, a cocktail of aromas that would have repulsed the well groomed. Claude was the furthest point from being a manicured and pristine noble. It wasn't a catastrophe if a hair fell out of place or there was a stain on his clothes, mess was life. The scent of sweat and meat had an allure which was appetizing, Claude was turned on by a man in his raw, natural state. "I was napping which is why I am late for training."

"Oh! I did not notice. I think you have gotten away with it." Nothing was quiet about the monster of a man. His voice was a boom which could cause birds to take to wing in fright. "At least we can keep each other company, so not all bad." Subtlety, that was another quality which Raphael lacked, his massive smile and jovial mood filled the training ground in an infectious way. He turned his attention back to lifting the armour. Claude decided that he needed to give Raphael an in-depth observation. His eyes followed the silhouette of a block of shadow up to his feet. Raphael's feet seemed to be planted into the ground, much like tree roots. It was important to balance and spread the weight across the trunk of the body. Raphael stood with legs spread in a supporting V, the sturdy bars of a suspension bridge. Up to his tanned calves was the next location his eyes lingered. Claude had seen children half the size of those massive chunks of muscle. They were solid, if he fondled them there wouldn't be any jiggle. Claude doubted that there would be a single area of jiggle upon Raphael's body. The man was literally a suit of armour. 

From the calves his eyes endeavoured upwards to the meaty chunks of thigh. They were the kind of thighs which could crush a man and Claude wouldn't have minded to be the one engulfed in all that beef. Next the continuation up the body landed his sight upon the torso. There was just so much of it. One embrace would swallow a man whole and Claude would happily be mummified in chest and giant arms. Damn Raphael had a fine pair of tiddies. Claude yearned to squeeze and tease them, as well as bury his face so that all he could see was tiddy far and wide. 

Claude had to give himself a sharp mental slap. It was more than a little disrespectful to eye hump Raphael and ogle him like a randy dog wanting a juicy steak. A drizzle of drool was mopped up from the corner of his mouth with his necktie before he forced himself to turn away and focus on his relic Freinaught. A target was positioned and a quiver of arrows was secured to his back as he locked in upon the bullseye. His blazing eyes of emerald green were keener than a telescope and magnifying glass moulded together to create a superhuman pair of spectacles. One arrow twisted through the air in a brilliant billowy dance before it sunk into the centre circle. Another was soon unleashed, a curving shot which formed the shape of a dancer's hips before piercing the target. Then another arrow reached for the sky before performing a graceful descent into the bullseyes.

Meanwhile Raphael made sounds reminiscent of a demonic beast. Some of the grunts and roars were simply terrifying, even Claude found it distracting. With his string pulled back, ready to fire a volley of arrows from Freinaught, Claude's eyes wandered to Raphael. There was a pause, Claude was captured in perfect statue stillness as he stared at Raphael bending over to pick up a weighty axe. Gapping, staring, drooling and then...SNAP! Whilst he was eying Raphael's solid, massive, iron clad buttocks he pulled back too hard on Freinaught and broke the strings. The arrows he was aiming tumbled to the ground into a intertwined pile which resembled a game of 'pick up sticks'. Some unsavoury language was muttered under his breath. He would have to restring the bow and that was a fiddly process.

"Are you alright Claude?" Raphael studied the sweaty and bothered man with a confused expression. Claude had only just started training and he looked like an absolute wreck, not to mention that he was panting extremely hard. Normally someone resembled Claude after hours of activity, Raphael could not get his head around why Claude was in such a state.

"Yeah, I am fine." Claude rested his hands upon his knees as he leant forward to regain composure . "You know what, I am going to forget traditional training methods."

"Forget traditional training! What do you mean?" Raphael set his axe down by sinking the blade into the ground before scratching the back of his head and taking a quick sip drink of water from his flask. "Like a drink? It will help you cool down. " Raphael's chest and cheeks were reddy from his training efforts.

""Thanks, but maybe I don't want to cool down, maybe I want steam." There was a deep velvety purr to the sensual whisper, the tone used for seduction. Training would be impossible whilst Raphael was turning him on by simply breathing. He hankered for a feast and Claude knew how to get what he needed.

The flirtation flew a mile over Raphael's head. He was clueless as he watched Claude prowl over to him. Claude ran a finger over Raphael's strong cheekbones before they came to a rest beneath his chin. "The training I have planned requires stamina, plenty of stamina. Excuse me whilst I climb a mountain." Claude was speaking in a weird tone. Raphael had no idea what he was on about. What did Claude mean by climbing a mountain? Which mountain? Where was this mountain? He thought Claude was not interested in that kind of training today. 

So what did Claude mean by climbing a mountain? He was referring to climbing a mountain of a man. There was no shyness, Claude was unashamed by his sexual urges. He jumped up into Raphael's arms and coiled his legs around his thick middle. Smack! Lip collided with lip in an ambush of hard, lusty kisses. Claude never missed his target, each open mouthed hungry snogs landed on or in Raphael's mouth. 

At first Raphael did not respond. He stood there absorbing all of Claude's lust. "Ahh I see what is going on here." His voice was quiet and serious, a stark change from his loud jolly booming. "You want to fuck?"

Claude pressed a finger to his lips to hush the big guy. "Close, very very close, but not quite right. Yes I want to fuck. The fuck will be an intense part of the training. However we need to warm up first, warm up with ravishment. This type of training requires full nudity."

"It does?" Raphael raised an quizzical eyebrow which slowly dissolved into something else, an wicked expression Claude had never witnessed before. "Are you attached to your clothes? Do you want me to rip them apart? "

Claude could not help but laugh, a symbol of his delight at such a randy and wild suggestion. 

"Did I say something funny?" Raphael returned back to confusion. 

"Oh no not at all. You misunderstood my laughter. Go fucking crazy." Claude grinned as he geared himself for a thorough manhandling. Raphael more than obliged by treating Claude like luggage. He chunked Claude to the ground which created a plumage of dust around the scene. Claude grunted from the impact but continued to grin, he loved it rough. Then Raphael lunged at him, like an asteroid from some unknown heights, and clattered on top of him. To Claude there was something deeply arousing about the reckless slam of bodies. Fistfuls of fabrics were grabbed and shredded as though it was mere paper. The lint and powdery fluff of Almyran silk rained down upon him, covering him in yellow, green, black and beige fibers. It was like a portrait painted from carnage appetites. 

Claude bit his lip, the display of strength was the hottest thing he had seen in a long time. He could barely contain the laughter of his exhilaration. Adrenaline plugged through him with raw electricity. 

A gasp, Claude held his breath like he was trapped underwater as a fistful of fabric was seized from his groin. One tug and all that was left of his trousers were the legs. Not for long, Raphael lifted him up by the leg, dangling Claude upside down as he shook him free from the final threads of his trousers. All that was left were his boots. Raphael dragged Claude halfway across the training ground as he wrestled his feet free. An indent by the buttocks formed a path to show the distance travelled.

Claude did not have the strength to destroy clothing like it was nothing. However he insisted on helping Raphael out of his trousers and under garments. He sat up and bit the waistband, growling and tugging in the throes of impatient passion. The training shorts and underwear were shamelessly kicked to the other side of the training ground. 

Once full nudity was obtained the ravishment could begin. Raphael was a feast he was excited about devouring. Claude was not sly about his intentions, he dived straight into the godly tiddies until he was almost suffocating himself. Buried deep in torso meat he made mechanical sounds, similar to a steam boat and rubbed into the cleavage. Raphael's chunky fingers trailed through Claude's wayward hairdo and down his well defined shoulders and back. Claude's physical attributes had been broadened and flattened by archery and wyvern riding. 

Was Claude over indulging? Yes, most definitely, and he did not care who saw him. If he died now he wanted the fact that he died happy smothered by Raphael's tiddies written upon his grave. Wild grappling, when Claude finally came up for air, his hands plunged in for some fun. He squeezed the unyielding muscle then pressed them together to form a uni-tiddy.

"It is time for you to have fun lower down." Raphael laid his palm upon Claude's head and pushed him downwards. When the head was level with his slimy cock, which rested upon his stomach, Raphael gently tugged his hair and thrust himself into Claude's mouth. Claude grabbed and squeezed the steely buttocks as his throat was fucked in a slow, steady motion. There was gargling and moans as he let his mouth be used for Raphael's satisfaction meanwhile Raphael grunted like a caged beast. Claude had a very pleasing mouth, he was heating up nicely. 

Claude decided it was time to scotch as he drew back, started to jerk Raphael off in wild and frivolous hand motions and proceeded to slide his tongue up his ass. His tongue writhed like a slinky inside him, rippling and oozing along the inner walls as he fully inhaled the wonder of ass. It was almost too much stimulation for Raphael to take as his knees buckled and he nearly sat on Claude's face. There was no other option except to be seated. As Raphael sat down, Claude changed his plan of attack. He drove forward to suck Raphael off again. His tongue swirled more than the colours in a kaleidoscope as Raphael thrust upon pure instinct. 

He would be damned if Claude was going to make him come first. This was true endurance training and he was determined to outlast the Almyran. Claude was the lightest weight to lift and Raphael dragged him from between his legs before he bundled him over his shoulders as though he was a potato sack as he engaged his powerful biceps as he rose to his feet. From over his shoulder, Claude was held by his in an upside position before becoming impaled upon cock. Raphael was in complete control of the situation, he started by just dipping his head inside allowing the anus to adjust to his width. Little dips which rubbed against his sweet soft and the rush of blood to the head was enough to make Claude moan his praise. From dips to insertion of the entity of his cock; It was slow, agonisingly slow but blissful, every facet of the length could be felt with great intensity. Claude's anus blinked and it just felt damn good. Claude was lost in a cluster of pleasure, his cum dribbled down his stomach, over his abs and pecs until a gooey puddle formed on his chin.

Raphael held a steady pace as he buried himself within. Grunts and sweat dominated two of the senses. Then came the sprint to the finishing line, the thrust became forceful, short and sharp compared to the previously leisurely penetration. Raphael grimaced with a series of unsightly expressions before enough energy built up in the head of his cock and he exploded within, filling Claude with his ooze.

Panting heavily, the pair mirrored relief and recovery. Raphael set Claude upon the ground and sat cuddling as they recovered their senses. The air felt cooling as it caressed the boiling flesh. 

"I see that you two have a good training session." The voice hit them with shock. They turned, agasp to see the Professor leant against a pillar . 

"Normally after training I would tell you to visit the sauna but you two are clearly got enough." She gave them a coy smile. "I recommend reclothing and a nice splash of cool lake water to the face."

"Yes Professor, certainly Professor." Raphael blurted out in a panicky grace. He gathered his clothing and instantly bunched it over his groin. 

Claude was a lot claimer. He used a hand to cover his manhood while giving the Professor a suspicious wink. "You have been watching awhile haven't you Teach! Did you like what you saw?"

The Professor returned the wink in a slower, seductive exaggeration of the gesture. "Get dressed Claude. You are a golden deer not a golden bare." With that she turned to inform the rest of the students that the training ground would be open soon.


End file.
